Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radiation heater apparatus which warms an object by heat radiation.
Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses one of a radiation heater apparatus. The apparatus is disposed in a vehicle compartment to face a passenger.
Patent Literature 1 JP2012-56531A